Mr Spier's Big News
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mr. Spier had big news to give to his family: he was getting promoted and transferred at the same time. That got Mary Anne upset. She did not want that to happen at all. What would happen? She did not want to quit stuff thats she enjoys doing.
1. The Breathing Problem

The Baby-Sitters Club _do not_ belong to me. It belongs to Ann M. Martin.

I was home on a Monday night. I was in the living room when Dad and my stepmom, Sharon Schafer, were going by the living room.

"Mary Anne, we're leaving now to join Randy for dinner. We should be back before eight or so," said Dad.

"No problem," I said as they left.

Dad's a lawyer and works in Stamford and Randy is his boss and is terrific. Cindy Rivers is the secretary. She couldn't join them because she had plans with her family already. So, that's why it would be just Randy and Dad and their spouses. I was on my own because my stepsister, Dawn, was baby-sitting until around ten and both of my adopted siblings, Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa, are at their friends' houses for the night. I didn't care because I got my cat, Tigger, with me to keep me company.

I'm Mary Anne Spier and I'm 15 years old. I live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut and attend Stoneybrook High School for tenth grade.

I was already out from the studios for the weekend, that's in Stamford, too. I go with my favorite movie star, Cam Geary, Monday through Friday from three to five. Plus, I eat early at the studios before I leave there. I already had a club meeting that is from five-thirty to six pm. We do it every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at Claudia Kishi's house.

After they left, I started to feel nauseous. Glad I'm not baby-sitting until Saturday from four to nine. I got a headache an hour later. That was when I knew it was my blood sugar: I have diabetes. I felt better after I ate a peanut butter sandwich and took insulin after I checked it. Plus, I had trouble breathing, but felt better after using my tube. I relaxed most of the time.

I was on the couch sleeping when Dad and Sharon came home.

"Is she okay?" asked Sharon. "She doesn't usually sleep at this time."

"She could be tired," replied Dad.

It was around nine-thirty when I got up to put my nightgown on. The nausea feeling went away at the time. Unfortunately, I got a headache again. My blood sugar was normal. I went to take Aleve.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" asked Dad.

"I got a headache, so I'm just taking Aleve," I answered. "How was the dinner meeting with Randy?"

"I got a meeting on Friday, that's what Randy was telling me because he's got some news to give me," said Dad.

"Oh," I said.

The next day, I still had a headache. That afternoon, the headache was still at it. Plus, I came down with the flu because I had a fever and got the chills, so I was resting for the rest of the day. I already told Cam I wasn't going to the studios that day. That night, the flu went away, but the headache didn't go away until an hour later. I was glad about that!

In the middle of the night, I woke up having trouble to breathe three times. I was getting my tube and used it. I was like that most of the night. At five, when it happened the third time, I was getting the tube when I noticed it was cracked this time.

I got up to Dad and Sharon's room right away and said, "Dad."

That was when Dad noticed something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" asked Dad.

"I can't breathe and my tube is cracked," I said showing it to him.

"Oh, we'll be back soon," said Dad as we left for the hospital.

At the hospital, I was on that breathing machine for the day, so I was excused from school since it was about ten when I could breathe better. Five hours was too long for me to be on the breathing machine. I just hate that feeling. I had it due to pneumonia back before Christmas break. That was no fun at all.

When I _**finally **_got home, I was able to sleep until about one because I was tired. I was glad to be home.


	2. The Meetings

Later, I was good enough for the studios. Thank goodness for that.

"You must be glad that you're better," said Cam after the limo came for me.

"I know. Only I couldn't breathe three times and that third time was when the tube cracked at five this morning and I was on the breathing machine for five hours straight, so I got excused from school for the day," I said.

"That must be the longest time for you," said Cam.

"You bet it was," I said. "I hate it when that happens. The breathing issue is so tough to get used to."

"I believe it," agreed Cam. "How did your father's dinner went with his boss the other night?"

"Good, he has a meeting next Monday morning," I said. "Randy got some news for Dad. He didn't say what it was though."

"That's a mystery," said Cam.

"I know. I guess I'd have to wait and find out," I said.

"That's true," said Cam.

Later, at home, Dad wasn't home yet. It was strange because it was his day off.

"Where's Dad? Didn't he had a day off today?" I asked.

"He has a meeting," said Dawn.

"I thought he has a meeting Friday that's what I was told the day before," I said.

"I know, but Randy called him before you came home saying Randy's cousin died last night and the funeral is being set up that day. That's why they were doing the meeting today instead," explained Dawn.

"Oh," I said.

"So, he won't be home for supper. He's not coming back until around eight," said Dawn. "Mom knows already. We'll be going out as soon as she gets home."

"Don't have to worry about me since I eat early," I said.

"She already knows, she said you can have a dessert if you want to," said Dawn.

"I'm good for now," I said.

When Sharon came home, she said, "I'm going to take a shower. Then, we can leave. Mary Anne, you can still come so you can have ice cream at Friendly's."

"Thanks, but I'm all set," I said. "So, do you mind if I stay behind?"

"Okay, that's fine," said Sharon.

After they left, I had to study for a test anyway. I was still doing that when Dad came home early.

"Hi, you're home early," I said.

"The meeting ended early," said Dad.

"The others went out for supper, but I was all set, so Sharon didn't mind me staying home," I said. "Dawn told me about Randy's cousin."

"It's true. His cousin was sick for quite awhile," said Dad.

"That's awful to hear," I said.

"I know," agreed Dad. "I have another meeting on Monday."

"Okay," I said.

The next day, Randy was out for the weekend, so Dad had to close for him for two nights. It was only for tonight and tomorrow night. Sharon would be going out with her parents tomorrow for the day and wouldn't be home for dinner.

I was curious later that night because Dad seemed to be happy about something. Someone must have took over for Randy to do a meeting tomorrow. The next day, Dad was already at work when I got up.

"I'm just curious about something since Dad seemed excited something something," I said.

"Me, too," said Meredith.

"Dawn wouldn't give us any details," said Carlos.

"You mean she might know about this?" I asked.

"She didn't know anything about. She was curious, too," replied Carlos.

"We would be on our own because Mom's out for the day," said Meredith.

After school, Cam got a sore throat and was out from the studios for today, so Meredith, Carlos, and I decided to do something before the meeting. Carlos had no baseball practice until tomorrow. Later, when Dad came from the meeting, he was acting strange and I was even more curious.

"Um, Dad, you seemed thrilled about something," I said.

"I got one more meeting," said Dad.

"Is this about Randy wanted to give you the news when he goes back to work Monday?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Dad.

I was sure something was up.


	3. Mr Spier's Big Exciting News

The next day, at five, after I came back from baby-sitting, Sharon was waiting for me.

"You're home in time. Your father was about to give us some news," said Sharon. "Your father wanted to wait for you to come home first."

"What about?" I asked.

"Come on. Let's join the others. They're in the living room," replied Sharon without telling me on what's going on.

"What is this all about?" I asked.

"I got very exciting news. Randy would like me to be promoted for working very hard," said Dad.

"Really?" asked Meredith.

"Good for you," I added.

"Thanks... but," Dad paused, "there is more to it though."

He sounded serious about something. I bet that's why he has been going to these meetings.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"He's also going to transfer me to Portland, Maine soon," said Dad.

That was when I got stunned. I wonder what he means about being transferred.

"Does that mean we'll be moving there?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," replied Dad.

"Moving?" I asked.

"I don't want to move," said Carlos who grew up here like I did.

He was in an orphanage after losing his family until we adopted him.

"Randy didn't give me the details yet on when we'd be moving," said Dad. "I won't know until my last meeting on Monday. He would be giving me more details to which office he would send me to because he didn't tell me yet.""

"I don't care. My whole life is here," said Carlos.

"Same here with me," I said.

"I'm proud of you," said Meredith.

She didn't seem to care since she came from London, England as an exchange student. We adopted her right after her mom and sister got killed after a tourbus blew up. She had already lost her father in the same way a few years before.

"Me, too," said Dawn.

She didn't mind either even though she moved here from California with her mother after a divorce. I'm glad she doesn't mind, but I do mind because I don't want to move. At all.

"I'll let Jeff know ahead of time," said Sharon.

"I'm glad we'll be moving to Maine," said Dawn.

"Well, I'm not," said Carlos as he got up to leave there.

"Me, either," I said as I did the same thing he did.

"I don't know when I'd put the house up for sale yet," said Dad. "So, I'm going to wait until Randy gives me the details."


	4. The Bad News for Mary Anne

The next day, I decided to go to school and forget about the news. Carlos got over it quickly. Isn't he lucky? At school, I was with Carlos.

"You're lucky you got over it," I said.

"I decided to pretend the news didn't happen to focus in school," said Carlos.

That was a smart thing to do.

"I was tempted not to attend school because I was too upset, but I decided to do the same thing to pass in my classes," I said.

At lunch, I acted normal and forced myself to smile even though it would be too hard to do so. How would Kristy feel about me moving away? Carlos and I already decided to tell them when I'm at the Baby-Sitters Club meeting. That's another why I didn't want to leave here. I belong to that club. Who would replace me and Dawn when it gets busy?

There are other reasons: one) I belong to Annie on National Tour and two) I don't want to quit record anything with Cam. I started with him at age 13. That's what I told Carlos earlier. And, I don't want to be away from my boyfriend, Logan. That would be a tough thing to do. I hope we can stay together.

At the studios, we were getting ready to do a new CD tomorrow. There would be songs that were made up by other songwriters and we were chosen to record them. Isn't that amazing?

In the meantime, Dad was talking to the others about the situation.

"Mary Anne will have to quit the studios and the national tour when we leave," said Dad who apparently read Carlos' mind.

"Good luck telling her that. She's going to be very upset," said Carlos.

"I agree," said Meredith. "She enjoys doing that."

"And, here is the tough part. Mary Anne will have to break up with Logan," continued Dad.

"Are you seriously going to force her to do so?" asked Carlos as Dad nodded. "I don't see why you can't have long distance relationships."

"It's too far to do so," said Dad.

"I don't think she would want to break up with him. They love each other," said Carlos.

"And, I bet she will be very heartbroken if you tell her that. She might refuse to do so," said Meredith.

"Your father's right," said Sharon.

"It doesn't matter. We don't want to see Mary Anne to feel hurt," said Carlos.

"How would you feel if you were forced to do the same thing at our age?" asked Meredith.

"Actually, it did happen to me and your father after high school. It was my parents who forced me to stop seeing him," said Sharon.

"It's true. They thought Richard wasn't good enough for Mom," said Dawn.

"I know that's going to make her depressed," said Carlos.

"Not to mention stress that could raise her blood sugar," Meredith pointed out as Carlos agreed.

Later, after the studios, I came home. I did not tell Cam about moving yet. Between you and me, I didn't want to either for that matter.

"Mary Anne," said Sharon. "Your father would like to see you in the den."

"Can you tell him I'll go to him after I do my homework?" I said. "Excuse me."

I went up to do my homework. That was a good thing in case I won't able to focus doing homework after whatever Dad had to say to me. After that, it was dinnertime. So, I'll see him after that.

After dinner, Sharon came up to tell me Dad was ready for me. In the den, we sat down.

"I figured a few things for the situation for you. First; you'll have to quit the studios and the national tour and the club. And, you'll have to break up with Logan when we leave," said Dad.

"What? Are you kidding me?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"I'm serious, I'm afraid," said Dad.

"No! I'm not breaking up with him. Why can't we stay in touch and visit each other if we wanted to? I'd be too busy this summer. We're going Annie on National at Camp Mowark. Why can't I do that? Plus, after that, the national tour would continue on until Christmas Vacation. I'd be all done anyway since 16 would be too old to play Annie according to Mr. Jackson. Why can't I stay to finish my final year on tour?" I asked. "Why can't I just meet you in Maine? Dawn and I can be the honorary members, too."

That was when I left for my room and locked my door to be alone. In my room, I was on my bed crying. There is no way I'd end my relationship with Logan. I don't want to replace Logan for someone else. What if Cam could be transferred to Maine at the same time? Why can't Dad wait and see first?

"I told you she would be upset," said Carlos after he learned about the situation.

"That's just the way it is," said Dad.

"Just let Mary Anne finish her final tour here and at Camp Mowark first since she would be 16 when she'd be all done playing Annie. That's why she didn't want to move," said Carlos.

"Yeah," agreed Meredith.

I was still in my room sobbing when there was a knock on my door. I still wanted to be alone for now no matter who it was. I was like that for over two hours. And, who would be my therapist when I needed one anytime in Maine? I enjoy seeing Dr. Reese. She helps me out every time. Later, I was outside in the back on the hammock. It's one of my favorite places if I needed my space. Apparently, Dad doesn't get the message because he came out to be with me.

"I figured you'd be out here," said Dad.

"I just want to be alone for awhile," I said as I got up to get inside.

"You can't talk to your father that way," said Sharon who stopped me half-way.

"There is nothing wrong to be alone," I said. "I didn't do anything wrong to him, just leave me alone."

I continued to go up to my room and locked my door again. I have the right to be alone when I'm upset. Dad usually understands about that.

"You just let her to talk to you that way?" asked Sharon.

"Just give her some space. I understand if she wanted to be alone. Why did you think she hurt me? She didn't," said Dad. "She's just upset about moving, that's all."

"If that was Dawn, I wouldn't allow it at all," said Sharon.

"Not if any of the kids want to be alone. They have the right to do so," said Dad. "What I wanted to tell her is that I'm going to let her continue the national tour since it would be her last year doing so. I thought it would be the right time to do so. But I'll try again once when she remains calm."


	5. Mary Anne Tells April the News

Later, in my room, I was on my bed when Dad came in to be with me and said, "I would like to tell you something. I thought about this over and decided you can continue the national tour since it would be your last year to do so."

"Really?" I asked as I turned over to him.

Am I hearing this right? Now, that was _way_ better than quitting to be honest with you.

"Yes. That's what I wanted to tell you before when you went in the house," said Dad.

"Oh. I just wanted to be alone at the time, that's all," I said as I sat up.

"However, you'll still have to break up with Logan and quit the studios," said Dad.

"I still don't want to do that," I said. "Why can't Logan and I do a long-distance relationship? We're old enough, aren't we? Why can't we do it that way? I don't want to replace Logan, not ever."

"We'll wait and see what happens first," said Dad. "Randy said you kids can finish the school year first before we move, which wouldn't be until the end of in August, the house has enough time to be up for sale since it takes awhile to do so. I'm also thinking of letting your grandmother move in with us when we go so she can have company."

"Oh, I would like that idea," I said starting to feel better.

My grandmother raised me for awhile after my mom died because my father was too upset to handle me at the time. My grandfather did it, too, but he died before I got reunited with Grandma Verna. My mom grew up in Iowa.

"I bet April would be glad to see you again," said Dad.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," I said.

She would be the only one I would know there. She moved there before middle school started. We stay in touch often.

"Will I still able to do movies with Cam with the new ones are announced? Even if I have to quit there? I am sure my fans would be disappointed. They enjoy listening to my music," I said.

"That could be possible. You'll have to let your new teachers know on that so they would know ahead of time," said Dad.

"That's true," I said. "I don't want to stop doing the movies at all."

That part made me feel a bit more comfortable about moving.

"May I go call April to tell her?" I asked.

"Of course," replied Dad.

I went to get the portable phone and dialed April's number as her mother answered.

"Hello," said Mrs. Levingston.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, Mary Anne, how are you?" asked Mrs. Levingston.

"Good. Is April there? I got news to tell her," I said.

"Sure. Hold on," said Mrs. Levingston. "April, phone for you. It's Mary Anne."

That was when April came on and said, "Hi, Mary Anne!"

"Hi. I got some news to tell you," I said.

"Spill the beans," said April.

We laughed.

"My dad's going to be promoted soon," I said.

"No way. Good for him," said April.

"And, he will also be transferred to Portland, Maine," I continued.

"Yay! You'd be in my city!" exclaimed April.

I took the phone from my ear. I thought she would bust my eardrums! But I was laughing.

"At first, I got upset because I didn't want to move, but now I realized that I'd be seeing you again. You would be the only one who I know there," I said.

"I can't wait to see you," said April.

"But you won't be seeing me until after Christmas Vacation because I'll be staying to finish my final year for the Annie on National Tour since 16 would be too old to play Annie," I said. "Second, even though we won't move until August, _Annie_ would be performed at Camp Mowark all summer long."

"I don't mind," said April.

"At first Dad wanted me to quit from it, I said I didn't want to for that reason," I said.

"I don't blame you," said April.

"I wished _Annie_ didn't have to end for me though because I had fun. I would miss doing that," I said. "Plus, there could be possible to continue to do the movies with Cam."

"That would be nice," said April.

"I know," I agreed.

After we talked, April was thrilled that I'd be moving near in her town. That was where Cam and I did a music video. She appeared in my music video of _My Friends_. That was very exciting.


	6. The News for Logan and BSC Girls

The next day, I remembered I didn't tell my friends that I would be moving. I don't know if Dawn mentioned anything about it. At lunch, I noticed my friends were somewhat quiet. Am I missing something here? Did they knew about the move? I would've told them at the meeting later on.

"How come everyone's quiet here?" I asked.

No one was answering, so I got up and asked Carlos what was going on.

"I found out Dawn told them already. I told her not to, but she probably didn't listen. I thought you both would tell them together," said Carlos.

"Without Jessi and Mallory being involved? That's why I wanted to wait until the meeting," I said.

"I know," agreed Carlos.

"Was that all of my friends were quiet?" I asked.

"They were?" asked Carlos. "Dawn should've kept her mouth shut."

"I agree with you," I said. "I bet she would say we didn't tell her to keep it quiet. That's not the point though. I thought she would wait until we have Jessi and Mallory involved, which would be at the meeting later on."

"You got a good point there," said Carlos.

At the meeting, Kristy said, "I couldn't believe you didn't tell us about moving."

"I wanted to wait to let Mallory and Jessi to be involved. Would you want to do the same thing?" I asked. "I didn't want Dawn to leave them out. She could've waited until now."

That made Kristy realized I was right.

"You're right," said Kristy.

Mallory and Jessi weren't there yet at the time. I didn't tell Logan yet either. I didn't want him to think we're breaking up. They came ten minutes later, before the other crew.

"What's new with the business?" asked Mallory.

"Dawn and I are moving away to Maine soon," I said.

"What!" exclaimed Kristy.

"I know, I didn't want to. Dad will be promoted and transferred in August," I said.

"Wow," said Stacey.

"You should've told us," said Claudia.

"To leave Mallory and Jessi out in school? Why did you think I waited until now to do so?" I asked.

"I understood when Mary Anne told me that," said Kristy.

The girls began to understand.

"Therefore, Dawn, you should've waited until the club meeting to tell the girls. Why I should leave Mal and Jessi out for?" I asked.

"Have you told Logan yet?" asked Stacey.

"Not yet. But I'll tell him myself, none of you are going to tell him," I said. "That goes for you, too, Dawn."

After the club meeting, at home, I was doing homework. Dad must have been home early because he came up.

"We are having company later on to put the house up for sale," said Dad.

"Oh," I said.

"I would like you to be included. They'll be here in an hour, so we'll be eating a bit late," said Dad.

"Will that mess up my blood sugar?" I asked.

I didn't want my blood sugar be out of control.

"I don't think it will," said Dad. "I just wanted to let you know. We'll go eat out after the guys leave."

The thing is though is that I am starving and that is not good for diabetics. So, I got up and went down to get a snack in case my blood sugar gets too high. That was the smart thing to so.

An hour later, right before the guy came, I was getting a headache. I went to check my blood sugar and it was high at 450 mg/dl. Thank god I had a snack earlier. I went to the fridge to get some orange juice when the guy arrived. Dad came down.

"Welcome, let me show the house," said Dad.

"Thank you," said the guy.

"You can join us," said Dad.

"I'll wait a bit, my blood sugar was high," I said.

"Okay, you can take your time," said Dad.

I'm not sure if it might have something to do with stress. I did remember I was stressed when Dad told us about moving. Was that it? I'm scared to find out. I decided to call Dr. Wellington who said I was right to call him because it was stress that caused my blood sugar to go high.

"How can I have high sugar blood from stress after Dad gave us the news about moving?" I asked.

"It can happen to anyone who have asthma and diabetes," said the doctor.

That made me feel better. I thanked him and drank more orange juice. Somehow, it worked this time: my blood sugar went back to normal. I was glad about that. I took insulin after I checked it to see if it was clear enough.

After that, I was debating not to join them. They were done anyway.

"We'll put the sign up sometime tomorrow," said the guy.

"Okay. Thank you," said Dad as the guy left.

I wasn't sure if I should tell Dad about my conservation with Dr. Wellington. Would he understand? I did manage to tell him and somehow, he understood.

"I had no idea that can happen when the news are being told," I said. "I didn't realize that what caused me to have high blood sugar."

"It can happen anytime without knowing it," said Dad.

"Oh," I said. "At least I knew now."

"That's true," agreed Dad.

I felt better after talking to Dad about it. Then, we went out for supper. Sharon and the other crews were with Granny and Pop-Pop, so it was just me and Dad.

The next day, I was nervous to tell Logan. I went to him at lunch.

"Hi," said Logan.

"Hi, are you free after school to talk?" I asked.

"I am. We can go to the mall. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go there, so it would be a perfect time to talk," said Logan.

"Okay. Great," I said.

After school, it was a perfect timing for the mall because Cam was sick with a flu. I told Dad where I was going.

At the mall, we were at the food court.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Logan.

"Dad had news the other day. He was getting promoted," I said.

"Good for him," said Logan.

"There is more to it," I said. "He's also getting transferred. As in, we'd be moving away."

"Moving?" asked Logan.

"Yes, to Maine," I replied. "But you and I still can be in touch by seeing and calling each other."

"Thank god for that because I would miss you," said Logan.

"I know. We're not moving until August, but I won't be joining my family just yet though because for one thing, Annie on National Tour would be performed all summer long and plus, we'll be continuing until December, so it would be perfect since I'd be all done playing Annie since 16 would be too old," I explained.

"True," agreed Logan.

"Yeah," I said as I told him about my high blood sugar last night. "Dr. Wellington told me it could have been stress when Dad told me the news and I knew I was right. He told me it can happen anytime. I never knew that. Dad understood when I told him."


End file.
